Princess Karma and Other Tales Volume 2
by N and S and F
Summary: Pada suatu masa, hidup seorang pemuda dengan rambut semerah darah dan sifat jahil tingkat dewa bernama Putri Akabane Karma... /BUKAN fem!Karma/Lebih jelasnya, silakan dibaca saja/ Iya, summary ini copas dari 'volume' pertama aja, tapi isinya beda, sumpah/


Pada suatu masa, hidup seorang pemuda dengan rambut semerah darah dan sifat jahil tingkat dewa bernama Putri Akabane Karma. Kenapa putri dan bukannya pangeran mengingat gendernya sebagai seorang pria, tanya pembaca. Karena yang seperti itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_ , jawab si pemuda sekenanya. Saking jahilnya Putri Karma, sampai-sampai si penyihir jahat yang datang untuk mengutuknya pada hari dia lahir justru batal dengan alasan; "Tidak perlu dikutuk juga, kalian semua sudah akan sengsara bersamanya."

Baiklah, tadi itu hanya hiperbola. Karma masih manusia biasa yang hidup di dunia nyata—sekalipun di realita itu ia adalah seorang siswa yang dididik oleh _ex-assassin_ berupa monster gurita. Di bawah ini hanya sekelumit adegan yang mengingatkan akan kisah dongeng putri raja dan sebangsanya.

Tentunya, dengan Karma sebagai tokoh utamanya.

(Dan iya, ini pembuka cuma saya _copas_ dari 'volume' pertama.)

 **OXDXC**

 **Princess Karma and Other Tales Volume 2** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **OXDXC**

 **Alice in Wonderland – Isogai**

"Tunggu, kelinci!"

"Jangan lariii!"

Dua pasang kaki menghentak menapaki bumi, mengejar langkah seekor kelinci putih yang justru makin kencang berlari habis diteriaki. Wajar aja sih. Sekalipun manusia yang punya pucuk di kepala tampak tak berbahaya lagi baik hati, rekannya yang berambut merah terasa seperti serigala yang justru sadis tak berbelaskasih. Kelinci yang tidak bisa membeladiri mau apalagi coba selain berlari?

"Isogai! Kepung lewat sini!"

Karma dengan liar memerintahi. Isogai bergegas mematuhi—tidak mau diceramahi atau _disenyumi_ karena kelinci-kelinci milik sekolah melarikan diri dari kandang mereka yang memang lupa ia kunci.

Karma berlari, hendak menghadang kelinci sementara Isogai menangkapnya dari sisi. Namun apa yang terjadi?

 _Gasruk._

"!"

Baik kelinci, Karma, maupun Isogai sama-sama terjatuh ke sebuah lubang tersembunyi—bukannya lubang kelinci seperti di awal kisah _Alice in Wonderland_ lantaran Karma lebih pantas menjadi Ratu Hati—dan karena mereka jatuh bertumpukan bak roti isi, kedua pemuda itu mendapati bibir mereka bertemu tanpa disengajai. Dengan si kelinci putih yang matanya kini ternodai menatap adegan humu dua bocah laki-laki.

"..."

"..."

"A... Aku harus pergi!"

Buru-buru mendorong Isogai, Karma lalu salto naik meninggalkan lubang tersembunyi—yang dirinya sendiri bingung kenapa ada di sini. Isogai?

Ia memungut si kelinci dan mulai menciumnya berulang-kali, sambil berbisik;

"Makasih, makasih, makasih, kelinciii!"

Ada berkah di balik setiap tragedi. Ada kemungkinan kamu bisa tanpa sengaja mencium orang yang kamu diam-diam taksiri selama ini saat terjatuh dengannya ke lubang tersembunyi.

"...eh, tapi cara aku keluar dari lubang ini gimana nih?"

 **Goldilocks and the Three Bears – Maehara**

Karma itu nggak jahat-jahat banget,sebenarnya. Okelah dia tidak berkeberatan mem- _blackmail_ anak manusia atau mengancam siswa gedung utama dengan botol pecah, tapi biasanya dia jahil 'saja'. Ato cuma gak konsider aja.

Seperti saat kelas 3-E _study tour_ bersama, Karma tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah mempergunakan jatah milik teman-teman segrupnya. Dari makan siang mereka (katanya jaga-jaga saja kalau mereka dapat makanan yang lebih enak dari yang didapat Karma, padahal mereka menunya sama), tempat duduk di bus mereka (karena kalau di bangku ini dia mau muntah, di bangku itu gak kena udara, di bangku sana terlalu padat joknya)...

Sampai bahkan ranjang mereka juga. Seolah-olah Karma adalah Goldilocks yang mengecek ranjang di rumah keluarga beruang untuk ia tidur siang.

Kasur Sugino yang pertama. "...buset, ini kasur diisi pake batu, apa? Keras amat rasanya."

Kasur Nagisa yang kedua. "Empuknya... EH KOK GUA TENGGELAM KE DALAM KASURNYA, INI PASIR HISAP YA."

Kasur Maehara yang terakhir ia coba. Karma bahkan tidak mencoba kasur yang memang jatahnya, karena ia sudah terlelap duluan di ranjang Maehara.

Dan dalam kondisi itulah teman-teman segrup Karma—yang baru kembali dari _onsen_ dan berbalut _yukata_ —mendapati si surai merah, juga dalam balutan _yukata_ yang, karena pemakainya bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya, mengekspos kulit paha serta dada.

Tetap di ranjang Maehara.

Maehara sendiri nyengir kuda seketika.

"Ini tetap ranjangku kan, ya~ Yuk kita tidur. _Oyasumi, minna_ ~"

"Kamu bagi-bagi napa, Maehara!"

"Udah nyuapin Karma pas makan bersama, dapet Karma duduk di pangkuanmu di bus pula, kamu masih maruk aja?!"

"Lha ini kan Karma sendiri yang mau, iya gak, Karma?"

"Em... Apa sih kalian semua... Berisik tau gak."

 **Little Matchstick Girl – Terasaka**

"Itu mercon buat apa, Karma?" di malam Natal yang indah, Terasaka—pasca mendapati si surai merah menggeret dua kantong plastik penuh mercon dan sebangsanya—tidak kuasa tidak bertanya, gagal paham logika Karma. Belum tahun baru juga, ngapain dia udah beli petasan aja? Gak mungkin buat di- _stock_ pas nanti hari H. Wong yang jual di satu jalan aja bisa ada tiga.

"Oh, Terasaka?" Karma menaikkan alisnya, sebelum tersenyum— _menyeringai_ —kecil entah pada siapa. "Mau mengenang dongeng Gadis Penjual Korek Api yang berakhir mati beku pas Natal habis malam ini dibawa neneknya ke surga."

"Dongeng apaan itu pake acara mati-mati segala?" Terasaka sukar percaya, dan masih gagal paham logika Karma. Emangnya tokoh dongeng itu siapanya Karma, pake acara dikenang segala?

Menggaruk kepala, Terasaka menatap Karma yang mulai menyalakan korek api tanpa berkata-kata. Kok rasanya...

"Oi, Karma. Kau ikut denganku saja."

"Hm, kemana?"

"Kau begini karena gak ada yang menemanimu merayakan Natal, kan?" korek api Karma terjatuh dari tangan; ia tercengang. _Terasaka_ mengungkap fakta yang ia sembunyikan?! "Udah, kita liat aja pohon Natal di tengah kota."

"...Berdua aja?"

"Ya iyalah masa berlima-" ucapan Terasaka terputus saat ia sadar maksud Karma. Wajahnya merah. "Ahh, kalo gak mau juga gak papa-"

Wajah Karma sama merah. Tapi ia mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Terasaka, membuatnya nyengir menatap udara.

"...eh, Terasaka, itu tadi mobil pemadam kebakaran ya?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Kayaknya... Tadi korek apiku jatoh gak padam deh di tanah. Terus ada merconku juga-"

"..."

"..."

Keduanya tancap gas dari tempat kejadian perkara saat ledakan mercon terdengar memekakkan telinga.

 **The Little Mermaid – Karasuma**

"Pak Karasuma gak apa-apa?"

Karasuma spontan membuka mata. Astaga, betapa memalukannya. Bisa-bisanya dia—salah satu agen terbaik pemerintah dan sekarang guru olahraga—tenggelam di laut yang hanya sedikit lebih dalam dari tinggi badan rata-rata orang dewasa?

Tapi Karasuma tidak mengindahkan rasa malunya yang timbul secara alamiah, bukan hanya karena kedisiplinannya, tapi juga karena fakta bahwa penyelamatnya adalah pemuda berambut merah yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu muridnya, Akabane Karma...

...dengan _ekor putri duyung_ berwarna merah bergoyang-goyang di baliknya.

Sekalipun beliau kini bekerja mengajari anak-anak remaja teknik membunuh monster gurita yang cepat luar biasa, Karasuma tersadar bahwa dunia masih bisa mengejutkannya.

"Akabane—apa...?" tidak sanggup berkata-kata, gestur tubuh dibiarkan meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Oh, ekor saya?" tanya Karma, seolah-olah memiliki ekor putri duyung adalah hal yang sangat biasa. "Bukan beneran kok, Pak Karasuma. Saya habis nyoba _mermaiding_ * sama Nakamura, eeh terus saya liat Bapak nyaris ditelan ombak, ya udah deh saya tolong aja."

Karasuma menggelengkan kepala, masih sulit berkata-kata. Memang ajaib ini bocah.

"Sekalipun saya tidak punya otoritas ataupun keinginan untuk menentukan aktivitas yang kau coba," ucap Karasuma. "Mempertimbangkan kekuatan dan kesigapanmu, ada baiknya kau berlatih menjadi _lifeguard_ saja—teknik pernafasan buatan, terutama."

Karma mengerjapkan mata. Karasuma tidak paham mengapa wajah Karma memerah; mungkinkah itu hanya efek matahari yang terbenam di belakang wajah manisnya?

...eh, manis katanya?

"Kau sudah selesai _mermaiding_ -nya? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau saya ajarkan teknik pernapasan buatan sekarang saja, supaya kau lebih paham juga?"

"P, Pak Karasuma jangan nge- _troll_ , ah!"

Giliran Karasuma untuk mengerjapkan mata—kemudian refleks menutupnya, karena cipratan air yang ditimbulkan Karma.

Begitu ia kembali membuka mata, Karma sudah tidak ada, menyembunyikan diri entah ke dasar lautan mana.

"Seperti putri duyung saja," gumam Karasuma. Ia masih tidak peka.

 **The Princess and the Pea – Nagisa**

"Pagi, Karma!"

"'Gi, Nagisa..."

Karma menguap selebar dosa sembari menuruni tangga. Nagisa sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka—bukan karena ini AU dimana mereka menikah dan menjadi keluarga bahagia, tapi karena ia ingin menjadi tuan rumah yang baik lagi murah hatinya pada Karma yang habis menginap di rumah si surai biru muda.

"Tidurmu semalam gimana, Karma?" penuh perhatian Nagisa bertanya.

"Ya begitulah?" Karma mengangkat bahunya. Tidak ada kata kebohongan untuk tata krama dalam kamus otak Karma, karena yang ia ketahui hanyalah tata _karma_. Maklum dia dibesarkannya di hutan rimba. "Dibilang nyenyak nggak, dibilang nggak nyenyak juga nggak."

Terus situ maunya apa.

Nagisa tertawa saja, dan baru akan melanjutkan tugas mulia memasaknya saat Karma melanjutkan berkata;

"Tapi tadi pas aku baru bangun hapeku jatuh ke kolong tempat tidurmu, Nagisa. Terus kupungut dah."

Nagisa membeku seketika. Keringat dingin mengucur punggungnya selagi ia mencuri-curi lihat Karma yang tampak anteng menuang susu stroberi ke mug di meja.

"Te, terus kamu liat-"

"Kotak berisi benda-benda yang harusnya gak boleh kita punya sebelum dewasa, yang entah kamu dapat darimana?"

Di sinilah Nagisa tersadar ada rona merah di wajah Karma—wajah yang sedari tadi tidak berani menatap balik Nagisa.

Wajah yang membuat Nagisa nekat menghampirinya dan berbisik di telinga Karma;

"Kamu mau coba salah satunya, Karma?"

Karma membelalak, makin merona. "Nagisa, kulaporin ibumu ya!"

"Eh?! J, jangan, Karma!"

 **Twelve Dancing Princesses – Gakuhou**

"Semalam kau membolos lagi, Akabane- _kun_?"

"Bukan bolos namanya kalau sudah lewat jam pelajaran, kepala sekolah."

Asano Gakuhou tersenyum _ramah_ menatap murid _kesayangan_ nya. Akabane Karma—murid sekolah asramanya yang paling hobi kabur tiap malam dari sekolah—tersenyum manis membalasnya.

"Bapak tahu saya kabur juga darimana, pula. Emang keliatan di kamera?" Karma menggerutu entah pada kepala sekolah atau pada meja yang memisahkan mereka di kantor kepala sekolah.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Karma—yang yakin ia sudah menghindari semua kamera CCTV di sekolah—beliau justru balik bertanya.

"Kau tahu dongeng 'Dua Belas Putri Menari', Akabane- _kun_? Dimana para putri menyelinap ke dunia bawah dan menari sampai pagi dan membuat sepatu sutra mereka rusak setiap hari?"

"...saya pernah nonton filmnya yang Barbie."

Ternyata ada dongeng yang tidak masuk pengetahuan sastra Karma.

"Di dongengnya, sang raja mengisyukan sayembara, dimana siapa yang bisa mengetahui kemana putri-putrinya pergi setiap malam akan dijadikan raja berikutnya dan boleh menikahi siapapun putri pilihannya," Gakuhou menjelaskan sambil tetap mensenyumi Karma. "Jadi apa perlu saya isyukan juga sayembara untuk mengetahui kamu pergi kemana?"

"Saya bukan anak anda, kepala sekolah, anda tidak punya hak menikahkan saya dengan siapa-siapa."

"Benar juga," Gakuhou tertawa. "Jadi kalau saya yang tahu setiap malam kamu kemana, kamu bersedia melakukan apa?"

Karma sudah akan bersuara ketika matanya jatuh pada sebuah sepatu di tangan kepala sekolah. Sepatu berhak _stiletto_ bertahtakan permata merah—sepatu yang iseng dikenakannya _clubbing_ di tengah kota malam sebelumnya.

"Satu nasehat saya—simpan rapi barang-barang pribadimu kalau itu rahasia," kepala sekolah menyerahkan sepatu Karma pada muridnya yang menerima tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Ia masih tersenyum saat melanjutkan bicara;

"Bersedia menari untuk saya? Sambil pakai sepatu itu, tentu saja."

Karma tertawa. "Ah, bapak suka becanda," lalu ia kabur meloncat keluar jendela.

 **Dayang Sumbi – Koyama**

Di halaman belakang gedung kelas 3-E yang ramah akan bumi, kita bisa melihat suatu pemandangan unik: Akabane Karma tengah mencuci.

Mencuci blazernya yang ternoda habis **diserang** tiba-tiba sewaktu bolos pelajaran olahraga dimana teman-teman sekelasnya bermain _paintball_ , lebih tepatnya.

Tapi naas bagi Karma, noda di blazernya tidak hilang-hilang juga, padahal dia sudah memakai sabun cuci—ah, tidak boleh sebut nama. Pokoknya sabun cuci bermerk dah. Eh ternyata, hasilnya sama aja kalo Karma mencuci pakai bubuk batu bata.

"Demi dewa!" frustasi dan putus asa, Karma mencampakkan blazer kesayangannya ke tanah (bodoh ya, itu kan bikin blazernya jadi makin bernoda aja). Dengan kedramatisan sempurna, Karma menatap langit biru yang cerah, mata merkurinya hampa. Sebelum tiba-tiba, otak Karma mengingat kembali sebuah dongeng mancanegara—atau legenda, dia lupa—yang dituturkan oleh orangtuanya ketika ia masih di TK. Dongeng yang menginspirasi Karma untuk meniru hal yang dilakukan sang tokoh utama: mengucap sumpah.

"Coba kalau ada yang bisa ngilangin noda ini. Kalau cakep kupacari. Kalau jelek, abis operasi plastik baru kupacari."

Karma terkikik geli sukses menghibur diri. Blazernya baru saja akan Karma punguti ketika telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki. Keingintahuan terekspresi, Karma melirik ke si pemilik kaki...

Dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di seberangnya, membawa Cairan Penghilang Noda™.

"Butuh bantuan menghilangkan noda?"

"Anjir, kenapa yang datang Koyama coba."

Karma sepertinya lupa apa yang terjadi pada Dayang Sumbi sendiri.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Yosha~ Akhirnya fanfiksi ini selesai juga *huff*seka keringat* Sekalipun jujur saja saya sempat WB dan kehilangan selera humor saya, saya tetap memaksa melanjutkan bercerita. Jadi kalau garing jadinya, maafkanlah saya ;-;" Tentang dongeng Dayang Sumbi-nya... Saya juga bingung kenapa pake Koyama. Sepertinya saya mabok _aqua_.

Bersediakah anda memberi _review_ , _minna_?

* _mermaiding_ : Aktivitas berenang menggunakan ekor putri duyung/ _mermaid_ buatan


End file.
